Crystal Tears
by Crescent Dreamweaver
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!!! Please, please, PLEASE review!
1. Fleeing Into The Night

CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
by  
  
Crescent Dreamweaver  
  
email: catz4dog1@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. The only character that's mine is Ailonwy.  
  
Synopsis: This is an ERF: Elrond Romance Fic. A young woman named Ailonwy runs away from her village and is rescued by Elrond when she is attacked by a thief.  
  
* *= indicates emphasized words  
  
-- --= indicates a person's thoughts  
  
= indicates when a person is speaking a different language  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1: Fleeing into the night  
  
--It's a good thing that the moon is full-- thought Ailonwy, breathing heavily. She was grateful that she didn't have to risk revealing her escape to the townspeople by lighting a torch in order to see.  
  
The twenty-five year old peeked around the side of the building that she was standing beside, and gasped. There was a guardsman heading towards her house. Obviously, he had been ordered to check on her and make sure that she didn't try to run away. Ailonwy ducked back into the shadows. The guardsman wouldn't be able to see her; she'd donned dark clothing, and had rubbed soot onto her face, neck, and arms.  
  
As soon as the guardsman went into her house, Ailonwy took off running down the road, heading for the woods. Suddenly, she heard the guardsman shouting behind her.  
  
"SHE'S GONE! THE WITCH HAS ESCAPED!"  
  
A few seconds later, people began running out of their houses, carrying various weapons, just as Ailonwy reached the woods. She dove behind a large tree, and flattened herself against it. She heard the townspeople running towards her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. The townspeople ran past the tree she was up against, and didn't notice her.  
  
"Ah, this is a waste of time," said one of the townspeople, sounding slightly disgusted. "She's probably long gone by now."  
  
"Aye," said one of his friends. He sounded worried. "Besides, I don't really want to be outside at night. She's a witch. She could summon creatures of the darkness to jump out at us from the shadows."  
  
"Don't be daft," said the first one scornfully. "She's not going to summon demons to attack us from the shadows. She isn't anywhere around, for one thing."  
  
Ailonwy had a sudden idea. She jumped out from the shadows at the hunters, howling and snarling like a demon released from hell. The hunters took one look at her, and ran back to the village as fast as their legs could carry them, screaming the entire way.  
  
Ailonwy watched them run away, and laughed. Then she started running in the opposite direction. No sense in sticking around until morning, when the townspeople would regain their courage and venture back into the woods, searching for her.  
  
A couple of hours later, Ailonwy came to a halt, and leaned against a tree, panting. She'd never run for so long, and it didn't help that most of the journey was uphill. --I wonder where I am?-- she thought tiredly. --I don't recognize any of these trees! Oh, well. If I am intruding, then I am certain that whoever lives near these woods will not object to me spending the night curled up against one of these trees. It isn't as though I'm hunting without someone's permission.--  
  
With that thought, Ailonwy lay down on the ground against one of the trees, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Ailonwy was awakened by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes, and shrieked. She was staring up at a hideous man with a disfiguring scar on his face. He grinned down at her, and Ailonwy tried not to gag. His teeth were rotten, and his breath stank of stale beer.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" he sneered. "A soot-covered ragamuffin. You lost, dearie?" he asked, leering down at her.  
  
Ailonwy stood up, and gave him an icy glare. "No, I am not lost," she said frostily. "In fact, I will be going on my way right now." She started to walk away, but the man grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her towards him.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" he demanded.  
  
"On my way, just as I told you a moment ago," Ailonwy replied.  
  
"Not without paying the toll," the man snapped.  
  
"I am not paying you a toll just so that I may walk away. Besides, I have no money. Now, release me." Ailonwy tried to walk away again, but the man wouldn't release her.  
  
"If you haven't got money, then I can think of something else that you can pay the toll with." Ailonwy's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was talking about, and she tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer, and began pawing at her clothing.  
  
Ailonwy opened her mouth and let loose with an ear-piercing shriek.  
  
"AWAKE, AWAKE!" she screamed. "THIEF, ROBBERY, DANGER! AWAKE, AWAKE!"  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond Half-Elven, lord of the Last Homely House, was walking through the gardens of Rivendell when he heard someone screaming for help.  
  
"AWAKE, AWAKE!" the person screamed. "THIEF, ROBBERY, DANGER! AWAKE, AWAKE!"  
  
Elrond took off in the direction of the screams, and reached the source a moment later. A young woman, wearing a black tunic and leggings, her face, neck, and arms covered in soot, was struggling to fight off a man who was nearly twice her size.  
  
"What is going on here?" demanded Elrond. "Release her at once!"  
  
"No!" snarled the man, not bothering to look up. If he had, he would have seen a rather angry elven-king standing before him.  
  
Elrond drew the dagger that he kept concealed under his robes.  
  
"I said release her!"  
  
The man finally looked up, his face red with anger. "I told you---" His jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw the angry elven-king standing before him, a small but deadly-looking dagger in one hand.  
  
"Release her," Elrond demanded.  
  
"Of course." He let go of the young woman, and walked towards Elrond. "Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Suddenly, from where she was sitting on the ground, the young woman shouted, "Look out!"  
  
Elrond barely managed to avoid being stabbed with the knife that the thief had somehow produced. "Nobody tells me what to do!" shouted the man, looking absolutely livid. "Especially not an elf!"  
  
He dashed at Elrond, who just stood there. But when the thief reached him, he stopped, and made a gurgling sound. Then he slid to the ground, dead.  
  
Elrond pulled his dagger out of the dead man's chest, and wiped it on the grass before resheathing it. He glared down at the dead man, and then turned away. He walked over to the young woman who was still sitting on the ground, and held his hand out to help her up. After a moment's hesitation, she accepted it, and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right, Lady?" Elrond asked worriedly. "That---for lack of a better word---monster didn't hurt you in any way, did he?"  
  
"No, he didn't." Suddenly, the young woman looked terrified. "I beg your forgiveness, my lord!"  
  
Elrond blinked. "For what?"  
  
"For trespassing in your woods. I didn't know what woods I was in last night, because I didn't recognize any of the trees. I was so tired, I had to sleep! Please forgive me!"  
  
Elrond stared down at the young woman, and a faint smile crossed his features.  
  
"Lady, there is nothing to forgive. You have commited no crime by sleeping in the forest of Imladris," he said gently. The young woman lifted her head, and stared up at him incredulously.  
  
"Imladris?" she repeated, and Elrond nodded. "This is the great valley Imladris?"  
  
"That is correct. Follow me. I will take you to Rivendell. You will need medicine for those bruises on your face." He cocked an eyebrow at her slightly. "And I assume that you will want to wash the soot from your skin, and change into clean clothing that does not smell of pine sap."  
  
The young woman blushed slightly, and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Ailonwy followed the elf through the forest, staring at all the trees and flowers and plants in wonder. Even back in Gartoa, the finest gardens couldn't compare to the forests of Imladris. There was a peacefulness here that had never been present in Gartoa, because they sometimes had to fight off raiders.  
  
Ailonwy turned her attention to the elf in front of her. He was very handsome, and wore fine robes of velvet. He had long, dark brown hair that flowed over his delicately pointed ears and ended just below his shoulders, and had silvery-grey eyes. He was several inches taller than her; the top of her head didn't even come up to his chin.  
  
Finally, they arrived, and Ailonwy couldn't help but gape at what she saw. Rivendell was beautiful. In the morning light, it looked silvery-white, and the morning mist still lingered about the roof.  
  
"It's beautiful," whispered Ailonwy, awestruck, her eyes wide.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell," said the elf in front of her. He led her inside, and an female elf met them. He spoke in Elvish to her, and she nodded. Then he walked away. The elf smiled at Ailonwy.  
  
"My name is Ilyanna," she said.  
  
"I'm Ailonwy," Ailonwy said shyly.  
  
"Follow me. I will take you to someplace where you can wash up." Ailonwy followed her down the hallway, and a moment later, Ilyanna stopped in front of a room. She opened the door, and Ailonwy went inside. There was a large bathtub carved out of silvery marble in there that was filled with water, and Ailonwy couldn't help but stare in wonder at it. "My lady, if you will give me your clothing, I shall take it to be washed."  
  
"All right," replied Ailonwy. She undressed, and handed her tunic, leggings, and stockings to Ilyanna, who bowed and left the room. Ailonwy lowered herself into the water, expecting it to be cold, or at the very least, tepid. But, to her surprise, the water was very hot. She sniffed. There was a very faint smell of sulfur in the air above the water, which meant that the water came from an underground hotspring.  
  
Ailonwy scrubbed the soot from her arms and neck and face, and then she ducked under the water. She came back up a moment later, wiping the water from her eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Ailonwy made sure that the parts of her body that were below her neck were underwater.  
  
"Come in," she called. The door opened, and Ilyanna came into the room. She carried a small silver jug. She sat down beside the tub.  
  
"Lean your head back, and close your eyes," she instructed, and Ailonwy did so. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a moment later, she felt something cold being poured onto her head. It smelled like lavender. Ilyanna began gently scrubbing her hair, and Ailonwy realized that the cold stuff was liquid soap. She blinked. All her life, she'd used a bar of soap to wash her hair with, and had never even considered that there might be such a thing as liquid soap. --I suppose that's what happens when you live in a backward town your entire life-- she thought. Ilyanna's fingers were gentle, massaging her scalp as she scrubbed Ailonwy's hair. She rinsed the soap out of her hair, and then wrapped a towel around her hair. Ailonwy stood up, and Ilyanna handed her a large towel to wrap around her body. She did so, shivering slightly. Her skin had grown used to the warmth of the water, and the air now seemed chilly to her exposed skin. Ilyanna helped her out of the tub, and bowed. "I shall be back in a few moments, Lady." Then she left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Ilyanna returned a few moments later, holding an exquisite gown and a pair of slippers. She handed it to Ailonwy, and then walked back out of the room, letting her dress in private. Ailonwy pulled the dress over her head, and was surprised at how perfectly it fit. It was a bit long, but it fit her quite well. It was made of pale green silk, and the slippers were made of the same material.  
  
Ailonwy glanced in the large mirror that was in the room, and gasped. Surely that was not her reflection! It couldn't be!  
  
The figure in the mirror that was staring back at her was lovely enough to be a princess from a fairy tale, but her hair was wet, and her cheeks were pink from having the soot scrubbed from them. Ailonwy raised a hand to her face, her mouth hanging open.  
  
A moment later, the door opened, and Ailonwy spun around. Ilyanna walked into the room, and froze when she saw her. Obviously, she wasn't expecting such a drastic change in the way Ailonwy looked, either. Ilyanna quickly bowed.  
  
"My lady," she said. "We should dry your hair. You'll catch your death of cold if you walk around with wet hair."  
  
Ailonwy raised an eyebrow. --Have the elves come up with a device that can produce warm air that can be used to dry a person's hair?-- she wondered, puzzled. But a moment later, she had her answer. Ilyanna took a silken ribbon and ran it over Ailonwy's hair, and she watched in amazement as her hair instantly dried. Her hair was the color of old gold, and fell halfway down her back.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked in wonder. Ilyanna smiled.  
  
"It is a simple magic that all elves can do," she replied, and her eyes twinkled merrily. "It is very helpful."  
  
Ailonwy smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Ilyanna braided her hair, and tied it with a ribbon made of pale green silk. Then she turned Ailonwy to face her, and put something on her lips, her cheeks, and her eyelids.  
  
"There," she said finally, turning Ailonwy to face the mirror. "What do you think?"  
  
Ailonwy gasped. Her lips had been painted a pale pink, and so had her cheeks. Her eyelids, on the other hand, had light brown powder on them, but they didn't make her look ridiculous. Rather, they made her eyes look larger.  
  
"I look...different," she said, amazed.  
  
"You look beautiful," replied Ilyanna firmly. She muttered something under her breath, and Ailonwy blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ilyanna looked up at her, and smiled guiltily.  
  
"I have a feeling that you're going to make Liliath very unhappy."  
  
Ailonwy arched an eyebrow at that.  
  
"Who's Liliath?"  
  
"She is the princess of Birchwood. She's very beautiful, and very vain." Ilyanna grimaced at Ailonwy. "For many years, ever since Lady Celebrian went over the Sea, Liliath has been trying to seduce Lord Elrond." Ilyanna snorted, a very unladylike sound that Ailonwy had never expected to hear from an elf. "She hasn't had any luck so far."  
  
Ailonwy smiled.  
  
"Well, if the way I'm dressed puts her in her place, then I cannot wait to meet her," she said, her eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
Ilyanna laughed.  
  
"That it will, Lady Ailonwy. That it will. Now, Lord Elrond has asked me to bring you to see him, so we must go."  
  
Ailonwy's eyes grew huge.  
  
"Lord Elrond wants to see *me*?"  
  
Ilyanna smiled.  
  
"Yes, he does. Follow me. He's walking in one of the groves."  
  
Ailonwy followed Ilyanna out to the groves, and nearly fainted when she saw Lord Elrond up ahead.  
  
No. It couldn't be. She had to be mistaken. But then Lord Elrond turned to face them, and Ailonwy's suspicions were confirmed. Her face became pale, and her eyes grew wide.  
  
Standing before them was the elf who had rescued her earlier.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond walked through the grove, inhaling the sweet smell of the flowers and the blossoms of the trees. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, and he turned around. Ilyanna and a young woman were approaching. The young woman with Ilyanna wore a gown of pale green silk and matching slippers. Her hair was the color of old gold, and was pulled into a braid that fell halfway down her back, tied with a ribbon of pale green silk. Her emerald-green eyes were wide as she stared at Elrond.  
  
Greetings, Ilyanna said Elrond in Sindarin. He glanced at the young woman standing slightly behind her, and smiled reassuringly at her. "Greetings, Lady. Who might you be?" he asked in the Common Tongue.  
  
"I am Ailonwy," she replied shyly.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Lady Ailonwy." The smile disappeared from Elrond's face and was replaced by a look of confusion as the two women in front of him started giggling. "I didn't realize that my manners were so amusing," he said dryly.  
  
"Your manners aren't what's so amusing," replied Ilyanna, still giggling.  
  
"What amuses us is your rather short memory," added Ailonwy. "You already welcomed me to Rivendell."  
  
Elrond blinked.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes, you did," replied Ailonwy, smiling mischievously. "But I'm not surprised that you don't remember welcoming me to Rivendell, because I was covered in soot at the time. I've only just gotten cleaned up."  
  
Elrond stared down at her in shock, and then he began chuckling, taking them both by surprise.  
  
"Well, then it is no wonder I did not recall welcoming you to Rivendell," he said. "You look quite a bit different than you did."  
  
Ailonwy smiled shyly.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond," she replied, glancing down at the ground.  
  
"Would you care to come to dinner tonight?" he asked. Ailonwy glanced up at him in surprise, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Of course," she replied quickly. Elrond smiled at her prompt answer. He took her hand and kissed it, causing Ailonwy to turn several different shades of red.  
  
"Until then," he said, walking away.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I wrote this story because there aren't hardly any romantic Elrond fics out there. As always, please R&R. Flamers will be pelted with dungbombs, and then get their sorry arses kicked to Middle Earth.  
  
Also, one last thing:  
  
Would somebody (I don't care who), look up my fanfic "Imagination's Silver Screen", and review it? It's been at least two months since I've posted it, and I haven't gotten a single review for it. It's really starting to bug me.  
  
See ya! 


	2. Dining With Elves

Note: This doesn't have anything to do with Lord of the Rings, but I just thought that I'd say it. There's a guy in one of my classes at school that's a dead ringer for Hugo Weaving (the guy who plays Elrond). He's got the same hair color, and the same eyes (well, just about). *thinks for a moment* On second thought, I take it back; this little tidbit of information *does* have something to do with Lord of the Rings. Clint, if you're on ff.net and you're reading this story, I really hope that you don't recognize the author as being the Madrigal bookworm. *covers mouth* Whoops. I've given away my identity.  
  
Anyhoo...  
  
This fic takes place after the council about the Ring, but before the Fellowship leaves Rivendell.  
  
Chapter 2: Dining With Elves  
  
That evening, Ailonwy stared at herself in the mirror. Ilyanna had brought her another gown, which was very similar to the one she had been wearing earlier, except that it was amber-colored. Her hair had been braided again, but the braid was more complicated and intricate than before, and had tiny beads made of crystal woven into it. They caught the light, and made it appear as though the stars themselves were woven into her hair.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Ailonwy went over to open it. There was an elf standing out there, his long blond hair pulled away from his face.  
  
"I am Vorcalion. Lord Elrond has asked me to escort you to dinner, Lady Ailonwy," he said, smiling at her. Ailonwy smiled back at him, and he held out his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, accepting his arm. He led her downstairs to the dining hall, and Ailonwy gasped. There were more than a hundred elves there, all of them seated at a long table. However, Ailonwy also saw three humans, and five people who looked as though they were half-human and half- dwarf, but without beards. Vorcalion went over to speak with another elf, leaving her alone.  
  
At the head of the table, Ailonwy saw Lord Elrond, and her heart began to beat faster. He wore a tunic of deep scarlet, trimmed with gold, and he had a silver crown on his head that was of an intricate design. He looked completely regal, just as she'd always imagined an elven king would look.  
  
And he looked very handsome.  
  
He was talking with an elf maiden who was sitting next to him. She was very beautiful, with long black hair and deep blue eyes, and wore a dress of lavender silk.  
  
Ailonwy's heart sank. --That must be Liliath-- she thought sadly. --I do not see how I could ever compete with her.--  
  
Suddenly, Ilyanna appeared next to her, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Lady Ailonwy, are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"I am fine," Ailonwy replied. "Who is that lady talking with Lord Elrond?"  
  
"That is his daughter, Arwen," Ilyanna answered, puzzled. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Ailonwy let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I thought that might be Liliath," she replied, and Ilyanna shook her head.  
  
"Liliath has red hair and blue-green eyes," Ilyanna said. "Not black hair and blue eyes." She glanced around. "There she is. She's the one in the sapphire blue dress, sitting next to Legolas."  
  
Ailonwy looked. Liliath was very beautiful, but she had the faintest of sneers on her face.  
  
"I do not think that I can do this," she said. "I have no wish to make a fool of myself." She started to walk back upstairs, but Ilyanna grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lady Ailonwy, you will not make a fool of yourself," she said firmly. "I have faith in you." Ailonwy swallowed hard, and nodded.  
  
"You're right," she replied. Ailonwy walked towards the table, holding her head high.  
  
* * *  
  
All conversations suddenly halted, and both Elrond and his daughter, Arwen, looked up to see why. There was a young woman walking towards the table. Her long hair, which was the color of old gold, was pulled into an intricate braid that fell halfway down her back, and there were tiny beads made of crystal woven into her hair. They caught the light from the candles around the dining hall, and looked like the stars themselves were braided into her hair. She wore a long gown of amber-colored silk that made her skin look as though it glowed.  
  
A few feet away, Liliath looked up and saw the young woman approaching the table. She frowned when she saw how lovely she was.  
  
She took a closer look, and her frown deepened when she saw that the young woman was human. She was even lovelier than Liliath herself was. --How dare a mere human outshine me!-- she thought angrily, fuming.  
  
Arwen glanced over at Liliath, and smiled faintly when she saw the frown on her face. --Finally, someone who can put her in her place!-- she thought happily. Liliath looked as though she'd swallowed several gulps of horrible-tasting medicine.  
  
* * *  
  
Ailonwy swallowed hard as she felt the gazes of more than a hundred people upon her as she walked towards the table. --I can do this-- she thought to herself. --Although I've never done anything like this, I can do this. Ilyanna has faith in me, and I refuse to prove her wrong.--  
  
A moment later, she reached the table, and was promptly shown to her seat by one of the elven servants. Her seat was beside one of the halflings, who looked to be quite old, with curly white hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello," he said cheerfully. "Might I introduce myself? I am Bilbo Baggins. And who might you be, fair lady?"  
  
Ailonwy blushed when Mr. Baggins called her "fair lady".  
  
"I'm Ailonwy," she replied.  
  
"A lovely name," Bilbo said, smiling. "This is my nephew, Frodo." He indicated to a much younger halfling who was sitting beside him, who had curly brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Ailonwy said politely to Frodo.  
  
"I'm Samwise Gamgee," said the third halfling who sat on Frodo's other side. He had blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck," said the fourth halfling with dark blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"And I am Peregrin Took," added the fifth halfling. He had light brown hair and pale green eyes filled with mischief.  
  
Ailonwy soon found out who most of the people present at dinner were during the next few moments. There was a Ranger named Strider, who didn't look much like a Ranger, but rather looked more like a nobleman. He was seated next to Arwen, and Ailonwy fought back a giggle when she saw the way that they were looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes.  
  
Ailonwy nearly fell out of her seat when she was introduced to Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, and to Boromir, the Steward of Gondor. --So many noblemen!-- she thought, dazed. --I cannot believe that in one day, I have met the prince of Mirkwood, the Steward of Gondor, *and* the lord of the Last Homely House!--  
  
However, the introductions weren't done yet. Ailonwy also met Gimli, son of Gloin, and Gandalf the Grey. --If I meet any more noblemen or famous wizards, I shall surely fall out of my seat!--  
  
Unfortunately, her thought turned out to be prophetic, as she unfortunately found out near the end of dessert.  
  
"Lady Arwen, why has Lord Elrond invited a Ranger to Rivendell?" asked Ailonwy curiously to the beautiful elven woman sitting across from her, taking the last bite of her cake. She swallowed it, and then looked worried. "If my question is offensive, you need not answer, and I shall keep my mouth shut for the rest of the evening."  
  
Arwen and Strider both gave each other amused looks.  
  
"Strider is not merely a Ranger," Arwen finally said, obviously fighting back a smile. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
At those words, Ailonwy did exactly what she had been afraid of doing.  
  
She fell out of her seat.  
  
Arwen, Aragorn, and the halflings all jumped out of their seats to help Ailonwy up. Several feet away, Liliath was snickering, not even making an effort to hide it.  
  
"Lady Ailonwy, are you all right?" asked Frodo anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine," Ailonwy replied, dusting herself off and fighting back the urge to burst into tears. "I think that I'll go to my room now."  
  
Keeping her face emotionless, Ailonwy managed to keep herself composed as she walked upstairs to her room.  
  
However, the moment she shut the door behind herself, she burst into tears, flinging herself down onto her bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond glanced over at Arwen, and she nodded slightly, indicating towards Liliath, who was still laughing at what had happened to Ailonwy. The elven lord felt a surge of anger, but he quickly suppressed it. He got up from his seat, and quickly walked out of the dining hall, heading towards Ailonwy's room.  
  
When he got there, Elrond immediately heard the sound of someone crying on the other side of the door. Without hesitation, he opened the door, and saw that Ailonwy was lying on her bed, sobbing. Her face was buried into her pillow, and her body was shaking with sobs.  
  
Elrond closed the door behind him silently, and walked over to Ailonwy's bed, sitting down on the edge of it.  
  
"Lady Ailonwy?" he said quietly. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ailonwy sat up, her face wet with tears. She swiped at them in a futile attempt to make them disappear.  
  
"I'm fine, Lord Elrond," she replied stiffly. "I just overreacted to falling out of my chair, that's all. I'll be fine." Suddenly, she burst into tears. Before Elrond realized what he was doing, he had pulled Ailonwy into his arms and was hugging her tightly, rocking her back and forth like a small child.  
  
"It's all right, Ailonwy," he whispered soothingly as the young woman sobbed in his arms. "You'll be fine. I'm certain of it."  
  
* * *  
  
Arwen walked past Lady Ailonwy's room, and stopped in her tracks when she saw that her father was in there, sitting on her bed. He had his arms around Ailonwy, and was rocking her back and forth. It was then that Arwen saw that she was crying.  
  
--Poor child-- she thought sympathetically. --She must have been absolutely embarrassed after she fell out of her chair. And it didn't help that Liliath started laughing at her, the witch.--  
  
Feeling a surge of anger towards the princess of Birchwood, Arwen went outside, and saw that Aragorn was out there, standing in their grotto. Her anger at Liliath quickly faded, and was immediately replaced by her love for Aragorn. Lifting her skirts slightly so that she wouldn't trip on them, Arwen walked up the stairs to the grotto.  
  
* * *  
  
A few moments later, Ailonwy's sobbing subsided, and Elrond placed a finger underneath her chin, lifting her head.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly. Ailonwy sniffled, and nodded. "Good. You should probably go to sleep. You've undoubtedly worn yourself out."  
  
Ailonwy nodded again.  
  
"As you wish, L..." She yawned, cutting herself off, and then continued. "...Lord Elrond," she finished, and then yawned again.  
  
Elrond stood up, and Ailonwy lay down on the bed, her golden-blond hair fanning out onto the pillow. Her eyes closed, and in just a moment, she was sound asleep. Elrond pulled the blanket over her, and gently brushed the bangs out of her face.  
  
"Sleep well, Lady Ailonwy," he whispered softly. Then he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
As he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom, Liliath stepped out of the shadows, a smile on her face.  
  
"Lord Elrond, what a pleasant surprise," she said. "I was hoping I'd run into you. I do hope that you'll accept my apology for acting so childish when the young human female fell out of her chair. Although, you must agree, it *was* very amusing."  
  
"Lady Liliath, I do not *have* to agree, and I *don't* agree," Elrond replied darkly. "And if you think that acting so sweet and repentant will help you to find your way into my bed, you are *quite* mistaken."  
  
Liliath's smile faded, and was almost immediately replaced by a scowl as Elrond walked around her, heading for his bedroom. When he reached it, he went inside, closing the door behind himself. Liliath scowled at the closed door. She turned around and stomped towards her bedroom. On the way, she passed Ailonwy's door, and came to a halt, glaring at it hatefully.  
  
"Do you think to win Lord Elrond's heart, you stupid, worthless little human?" Liliath hissed. "If so, you are sorely mistaken. Lord Elrond is *mine*, and the sooner you learn that, the better."  
  
With that, she went to her bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Whoo-hoo! I finally got chapter 2 finished! It's not as long as chapter 1, but all the same...it's chapter 2! To everyone who begged me to continue the story: I am so sorry that I've kept all of you waiting for so very long. I've had major writer's block when it came to chapter 2 of this story, and it doesn't help that at the same time, I have half a dozen different story ideas for as many tv shows (mainly Mutant X) running through my head, all at once. I'll try not to keep everyone from having to wait for so long for the next chapter.  
  
Anyhoo...  
  
Please R&R, but no flames. Anyone that flames me will get pelted with dungbombs, and then they'll get their sorry arses kicked from here to the Bog of Eternal Stench. 


End file.
